Dreaming of You
by Coricomile
Summary: As requested: a Harry/Oliver fic! Harry dreams... Drams can come true...


Dreaming of You  
  
~*~  
  
Summary: Harry dreams... Dreams can come true...  
A/N: For Ani. Wait, I'm reconsidering... She called me a sick bastard... Ah,well.  
  
~*~  
  
//Late at night when all the world is sleeping\\  
//I stay up and think of you\\  
//And I wish on a star that somewhere you are\\  
//Thinking of me too\\  
  
Harry sat on the window sill, gazing out of the window. Behind him, Neville and Ron were snoring, Seamus was falling out of his bed- Harry heard the 'thump' of Seamus' body hitting the floor- and Dean was talking in his sleep. Small, golden specks were thrown carelessly over the velvet black of the night sky. Harry stared at one star in particular, whispering to it.  
  
"Starlight, starbright, I wish on the first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight... I wish... I wish Oliver loved me back..." Harry continued to watch the small light, drifting off slowly.  
  
//Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight\\  
//Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight\\  
//And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be\\  
//Than here in my room dreaming about you and me\\  
  
~*There he was, in all of his beautiful glory. Oliver Wood. Harry advanced towards him, stepping into the waiting embrace. Oliver lifted Harry's face to be even with his. He leaned down and tenderly kissed Harry, holding him close. Then he broke free, lifting Harry's face to his, so that his mouth was by Harry's ear.  
  
"Harry, I love you. I've loved you since I first met you. I always will." Oliver leaned in again...~  
  
"Harry!" The black-haired boy groaned and looked up to see Ron. "Get up, you prat. Oliver said you had practise this morning." Harry's heart lept at the mention of the Quidditch captian. He pretended to grumble and gripe about it being too early, but inside he was bouncing with joy. He readied himself and ran down to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
//Wonder if you ever see me\\  
//And I wonder if you know I'm there\\  
//If you looked in my eyes\\  
//Would you see what's inside\\  
//Would you even care?\\  
  
Harry sat attentivly, listening to the newest strategy. Well, at least he *looked* like he was paying attetion. In reality he was taking in every detail of Oliver's angelic face. The way his slate blue eyes were lit up with the excitment of the Quidditch game, the way his cheeks were a light crimson from the harsh wind and the way he licked at his lips every once in a while. Oliver's gaze landed on Harry's eyes, locking with his.  
  
"Harry?" Oliver's thick accent cut into Harry's mind.  
  
"Huh?" Harry inwardly kicked himself. ~How stupid can you sound?~  
  
"I asked you if you were okay with the plan?" Oliver raised an eyebrow and Harry pushed down the need to jump the older boy.  
  
"Yeah." Harry bit his tongue and hoped Oliver didn't ask him to explain anything.  
  
//I just wanna hold you close\\  
//But so far all I have is dreams of you\\  
//So I wait for the day\\  
//And the courage to say how much I love you\\  
//Yes I do!\\  
  
Oliver let the team go, turning back to the inside of the pitch. Harry walked up to him slowly. He cleared his throat, trying to get Oliver's attention. The Quidditch captian turned to him.  
  
"Oliver?" Harry looked at the ground, he couldn't look the other boy in the eye.  
  
"Yeah, Harry?" Again Harry's heart jumped. He licked his lips, trying to find the words he wanted.  
  
"Oliver.. I.. I..." He sighed. "Nevermind..." Harry hung his head. He just didn't have the courage he needed. He walked away dejectedly.  
  
//I'll be dreaming of you tonight\\  
//Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight\\  
//And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be\\  
//Than here in my room dreaming about you and me\\  
  
Harry did a nose-dive into his pillow. ~Harry Potter, you are an idiot. He was two feet in front of you, paying attention, and you chickened out. Where's that famous Gryffindor courage?~ Harry groaned and pulled the sides of the pillow up around his head.  
  
"Shoot me. Now..." Harry turned over and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, daydreaming about Oliver.  
  
~Oliver was sitting in the center of the Quidditch pitch, watching the clouds. Harry walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around the Scottish boy. The older boy turned his head and kissed Harry, slow and deep. He stood, still kissing the seeker, and walked them towards the other side of the pitch. When Oliver was satisfied with their spot, he laid Harry down, crawling over top of him. He reached for the top button on Harry's shirt and...~  
  
"Harry!" The seeker groaned and looked up. It was Neville.  
  
"What?" Harry whined.  
  
"Ron told me Oliver wants to see you on the Quidditch pitch, now." Harry's heart skiped a beat, or two... or twenty. Harry lept out of his bed and ran out the door, down to the pitch.   
  
//Late at night when all the world is sleeping\\  
//I stay up and think of you\\  
//And I still can't believe \\  
//That you came up to me and said "I love you"\\  
//I love you too!\\  
  
The first thing Harry saw was Oliver, standing in the center of the pitch, his wonderfuly tight turtleneck clinging to his neck. Harry let his gaze linger on it for a moment before running towards the older boy.  
  
"Harry, you're finally here. I was thinking that Ron forgot to give you my messge." Harry shook his head and sat down, panting for breath. Oliver sat beside him, staring at Harry's black hair. "I want to tell you something important. And... It's..." Oliver stumbled over his words. Finally he gave up. He leaned in and kissed Harry gently. "I love you Harry." Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"You.. You.. *love* me?" Oliver nodded. "No.. no way. This is a dream... Pinch me...." Harry stared into the distance. Oliver shrugged and reached over, piching Harry's arse. Harry yelped. "I didn't mean to actually *do* it!" Harry rubbed his sore butt.   
  
"Come with me." Oliver stood up and grabbed Harry's hand. They walked back into the school, up to Gryffindor tower.   
  
//Dreaming of you tonight\\  
//Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight\\  
//And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be\\  
//Than here in my room\\  
//I'll be dreaming of you tonight\\  
//Endlessly\\  
//And I'll be holding you tight\\  
//Dreaming...with you...tonight!\\  
  
Oliver opened the door to his and Percy's dorm, pulling Harry in. Percy looked up from an essay, raising an eyebrow. When he saw Harry he smiled. Oliver led Harry to his bed, and Harry sat down happily.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling I don't want to be here tonight?" Percy asked, his voice very amused. Harry blushed and Oliver laughed. "I think, I'll visit Ron and the rest of your dormmates tonight, Harry."  
  
"You just wanna see Neville," Oliver said, voice even more anmused than Percy's. A deep blush covered the prefect's face. Percy scowled and grabbed up some of his things, saying a few choice words that Harry hadn't thought he knew.  
  
"See you tommorow Harry. Oliver, I hope he wears you out so much that you can't walk for a week," Percy said as he walked out the door. Harry blushed, turning the same shade of Weasley hair and stared at his shoes. ~Who knew Percy was like that...?~ Oliver grinned at Harry and layed down beside him.  
  
"Come here." Harry crawled to Oliver and the taller boy pulled him onto himself. "I love you Harry. I always have and always will." Oliver kissed Harry slowly and gently.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. I've had requests to do an Oliver/Harry story and this si it. Please review? 


End file.
